Requiem for the Stars
by Atienne
Summary: After Alphonse's childhood best friend dies of a rare disease, her half-sister tries to bring her back to life. Enter Agony, the eigth homunculus! Will Al and Ed make her human after they discover who she was? AlxOC
1. Prologue Part 1: Rikku

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Heiderich wouldn't be dead and Al would've met him.

* * *

**December 17th 1908**  
"C'mon Raev… It's time," Rikku whispered. She finished the big transmutation circle and checked the ingredients. She had everything that she needed. The small blond girl grabbed a knife and poked her finger, hissing in pain as the blade sliced her childish skin. Drops of crimson fell on the grey pile of ingredients.

Rikku clapped her hands together and placed them on the chalk transmutation circle, a golden glow flashing around her. "It's working!" she exclaimed, her bright green eyes wide in amazement. But not for long. The streams of golden light soon turned a violent red color as the ash-like substances moved around slightly.

"S-Sister! This isn't right!" she squeaked. Shadowy hands grabbed onto her body and pulled it into the transmutation circle, leaving nothing but her clothes and a golden bracelet with her name engraved on it.

* * *

Atienne: Ok, I know that was really short, but this is just for an idea of what happened.  
Rikku: ok, where am I?  
Atienne: you're dead, the gate took you.  
Rikku: O_O are you dead, too? **pokes with stick  
**Atienne: nope.  
Agony: thanks, now I don't have to kill you for creating me!  
Atienne: *facepalm* oh joy.. YOU'RE here...  
Al: ok... where do I come in? I forgot my lines TT^TT  
Atienne: OMG ALPHONSE! **glomp**  
Agony: *tries to pull her off the poor boy* I can't get her! Sorry Alphonse!  
Atienne: hehehe... You'll never get me off!


	2. Prologue Part 2: To Wish Upon a Star

Ok, ok, I know. This is short. **-audience glares menacingly- **I'M SORRY! TT^TT The REAL first chapter will be longer, I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Heiderich would still be alive, Al would've met him AND Ed wouldn't have grown. At all. YAY SHORT RANTS!

* * *

Dear Stars,

Are you listening? If you are, I have one plea.. I want to know who I was. I don't want everything from my past to be a completely hazy memory, locked up inside the charm box of my mind. I want to know how I died, who the boy is that keeps haunting my thoughts is. I remember playing with him...

Stars, how old was I? In my faint recalling of the past years, I can tell I wasn't very old... A child at most. Eight, nine, maybe? Or was I just a midget? No… that's not it, I don't feel like I was short. I certainly wasn't as short as the blond boy. Were him and the brunet brothers? I have a feeling the blond was older than I was.

I'm not sure if this is true, but when I was still alive I was told that if I wished on a shooting star, my wish would become true. Well, stars, here I am, pouring my heart out to you. I understand if I sound greedy, but the thought of being a living doll, not even _living_… It's ripping me apart. Oh, and stars… Would you be so kind as to allow me to become human once more? Would you light a path for me so that I could find a way to the soul that I once had?

**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange.**

What a load of bull! If that were really the truth, what did I receive for DYING? What did I get in return for becoming a soulless puppet? What did all of the ones who died for a Philosopher's Stone receive for being sacrificed? What did the girl who tried to bring me back receive? She got her freaking arms ripped off! Equivalent Exchange is just the universe's way of covering up how much it screws us over. Thanks so much, universe. I really needed that.

At least I'm not like most of the homunculi. I was given human arms, so I'm able to perform alchemy. Not just any alchemy, either. I have Storm Alchemy. Also known as the forbidden alchemy. My past self must've been able to use it. What a good little alchemist she was, able to use that style of force and power. Impressive.

Well, stars.. I've got to go. Think about my wish, please?


	3. Mommy?

**December 13****th****, 1908**

My vision focused on one thing and one thing only. The gate. Something had pulled me out and pieced me together with human arms, yet it was still the same ghostly pale skin that coated my bones. So many violet eyes watched as my mind and body was put together. Then, suddenly, I was squeezed through the gate and into a dark place. It reeked of blood.

A sharp pain ricocheted through my back, causing me to scream in pain, arching my spine. Rapid clicks rang through my ears, stinging with each droplet of sound. There was a violent red glow surrounding my form. I managed to find my knees, and pushed myself up gently, searching for a way out of… well, wherever I was right then. "Oh, dear. I had a feeling you would be born soon," an elderly woman's voice chuckled. I cast my gaze upward to her wrinkled, yet happy looking face. Her pale lips curled up into a soft smile.

My form trembled. _What am I? WHO am I? Where am I?_ Those were the questions that desperately tore at my throat, but I couldn't force them out. Not even a small squeak came from my lips. _Great, am I going to be mute? _I growled at myself mentally. The woman held a frail hand to my face, red stones glinting from her palm. "Eat up, child," she cooed in a sickeningly sweet way. I obeyed, lapping up the red fragments as if my life depended on them. I had a feeling that it did.

After I'd consumed them all, my senses deadened. Pure blackness.

_-X-_

My eyes fluttered open. The cold ground I'd fallen unconscious on had disappeared, and I was in a somewhat comfortable bed. "Oh, good," a woman with black wavy hair stated. Her dragon-like eyes glinted as she finished her sentence, "You're awake."

Beads of sweat worked themselves onto my forehead and neck. "Dante!" she shouted, calling to whoever this Dante person was. What the… Who are these children I keep seeing? _Just go back to where you were! He's better off without you!_ a boy shouted in my mind. I didn't see any faces, though. Blurred out, as if my memory was protecting their identities. Great, just what I needed. As if I wasn't haunted enough, now I have children in my thoughts, invading the deepest caverns of my mind.

The old woman from before entered the room that I'd been sleeping in no less than two minutes before. "Ah, good. You've awakened, dear Agony… Yes, that will be your name," she smiled, and then held more of the red stone fragments to me. I happily accepted, grabbing them and cramming them into my mouth. They tasted wonderful, like life. Hmm, how did I know what life tasted like?

The fragments were gone quickly. I tried to speak once again, but failed again, so I settled for mouthing the words. _What am I? And who are these children that keep plaguing my thoughts?_ Maybe I could finally get some answers. "You are a homunculus. Created by Rikku Adric," it was the younger woman who had replied to me. That name sounded so familiar. Not the first name, the last name. Adric… Maybe that was my last name. _W-Why are you telling me this?_

Answer… I wanted her to answer me. But Dante cut in and beamed and replied, "You'll find out all in due time, child. For now, you'll need some new clothes. I'll leave Lust and Gluttony to that task." Dante then walked out of the room. Great, thanks for nothing. That was REALLY informative. Argh, fine… I'll play along.

My head shook up and down slowly and I stood up, taking the black dress the other woman held out to me. I quickly slipped the dress over my head, wiggling into it because the laces in the back were tied so tight. "Hmmm… I believe we should probably find your power first. I'm Lust, and this is Gluttony. C'mon, we'll go and try to find it."

The woman sighed, and a fat man with arms the length of his entire body entered the room. I was guessing the fat one was Gluttony. I nodded to them and they led me out of the big estate. My black hair began to change and turn white. "L-Lust! Look!" Gluttony said quickly, glancing at Lust before looking back at me. Lust smirked as she saw what was happening to me. "Oh, I see. We have another shape-shifter."

My ears shifted up and grew, fur starting to cover them. Lust reached out and petted one of my large ears. It twitched and my right eye blinked closed for half a second. A low chuckle resonated in the larger ears. I blinked as I stared up at Lust. Wow, I JUST noticed that I was pretty short compared to her. I gazed at my arms, noticing that they were slightly darker than the rest of my skin. Huh, that's weird. I had the urge to clap. My head throbbed with an old memory.

_-Flashback-_

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 1905**_

"_C'mon! I'll show you some of my alchemy!" a small squeaky voice called. I giggled and ran after the voice. It was a small brunet boy, but I couldn't see his face. We ran upstairs into a room and he grabbed a piece of chalk, drawing a transmutation circle on the floor. _

_"If I can do this right, I'll have a Christmas present for you," he giggled. He picked up a small jar and poured some ashes into the middle of the pattern. He clapped his hands together and put them on the edge of the outer circle. A small golden light emitted from the chalk designs. I shrunk away in terror, honestly a bit scared. I'd never seen alchemy up close. But, I was young. _

_After the golden light dissipated, the boy glanced up and crawled towards me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" he whispered. I sniffled and looked up at him. I still couldn't make out most of his features, but I could tell he was smiling apologetically. "I-It's fine… I was just a bit shocked. I truly was, all in all, shocked. I slowly hugged him back, and his grip around my middle tightened slightly. "You mind if I try some alchemy?" I asked in a small voice. He shook his head and pulled his arms back; motioning to the book he'd gotten that particular circle from."Pick one you can draw, then give it a go."_

_The pages rustled as I flipped the frail pages gently, looking for a good circle. My eyes widened as I saw a circle that, according to this book, my mother had researched. It looked like the strange tattoo I'd had on my neck since I was adopted by the witch I lived with then. "Find one ya like?" my friend asked. I glanced over at him and showed him the circle that was on my neck, then showed him the circle in the book. "It's the same one," I whispered. _

_Heh.. I finally had some connection to my mother._

_-End Flashback-_

My head throbbed as my mind returned to the present. Gluttony was currently looking at Lust with a very pathetic expression. "Lust.. Can we PLEASE find something to eat?" he whined. What a baby. Lust glared daggers at him and replied curtly, "No." "B-But Lust-" he continued to whine at the taller of our little trio. He started to drool slightly, putting his right index finger into his mouth.

"I've been meaning to put you on a diet," she growled low, her violet eyes piercing into my thoughts, burning into my memories. They were icy, cold, and emotionless even. She made me think of the mother that I wanted. I felt a twinge of want when I thought of the word mother. I approached her slowly, my head low. She gasped and looked down at me as I wrapped my arms around her hips, nuzzling my head into her stomach and closing my eyes.

For as long as those pieces of me were caught inside of the gate, I could remember wanting someone to call "mother". Waiting, wanting, wishing… It was all I could do. Two arms folded around my child-like form gently, stroking through my waist-length hair rhythmically. Tears started to pour from my eyes as Lust and I stood there, embracing the other gently. "Shush, child… There is no need for tears to come," she whispered.

Agony… Sadness…Sorrow… Huh, Dante definitely picked a fitting name for me. Even though I tried to wipe my tears, they just kept streaming out steadily. "Shhh.. Now why are you crying, little one?" she mumbled as she brushed her fingertips up and down my back. I could feel her skin against mine through the laces going down my back that held my dress up. Memories of my past entered my mind vaguely. I died on my eighth birthday. How tragic…

"M-Mommy…" I whimpered, nuzzling my cheek farther into her stomach.

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
Someone once told me that if I wished hard enough on a shooting star, my wish would come true. I don't know whether to believe that, it seems childish... But I guess I still count as a child, so here goes... I wish for a soul._

* * *

Atienne: WOOT! 1,550 words! A REAL chapter!  
Agony: Wow... This was an awkward chapter for me.  
Lust: **nods in agreement** yeah, me too.  
Atienne **smiles in a sickeningly sweet way** hehe, sorry, but Agony-chan needed someone to call mommy, and Sloth hasn't been born yet.  
L: who are these people and why are they named after the deadly sins?  
All: **gapes at Death Note character**  
Atienne: L, go back to your world, m'kay?  
L: **disappears in a puff of blue smoke  
**Lust: **blinks** ok... that was weird.  
Agony: So, we ready to go?  
Atienne: Not til someone says it.  
Lust: I nominate Agony.  
Agony: WHAT? ugh... Fine, but I'd better get a big cookie for this..Review! Flames will be used to make smores!  
Atienne: Reviewers get a hug from Al  
Alphonse: **appears** not this again TT^TT


	4. Humanity

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, i know i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, but that doesn't mean that I own FMA. I still don't, and I doubt I'll own it anytime in the near future.**

* * *

******

6 years later

My feet dangled off the roof of the building I was sitting on. A soft sigh made its way out of my slightly parted lips as my legs swung to the silent rhythm of the wind. The night was a seething black mass, but I could still see everything. The moon and stars allowed me that much. A beautifully full moon stared down at the earth as it lit the darkness, and gave my already pale skin a milky glow, though it could never outshine the stars. Those bright balls of helium and hydrogen that young children tended to wish upon.

Didn't I still count as a child? Or less of a child, considering that if I added the age of my death to my age since I was born a homunculus I would be fourteen. Though, in my current body stage I was about twenty. My powers were to shift my body in any way; hair color, eye color, skin color, age… The only thing I was unable of doing was looking exactly like another person. The only flaw…

Over the years I'd also gained a few memories. My name was Raevyn Adric, I died on my eighth birthday, and my best friend was a little boy named Alphonse Elric. Trying to remember his name nearly drove me insane, but eventually someone had told me. Indirectly, of course, but it was still nice of Edward to still care so much. After all he'd been through; he still told me the story. I briefly wished I could be like him, wishing I was free. Free of what, you ask? Free of this curse that makes me walk in a nonliving shell of who I used to be. Sometimes it is better for someone who's dead to stay like that. Dead.

Metal clashed and caught my attention, making me jump slightly. I'd been caught up in my thoughts and distracted from what I was doing. I was supposed to be watching for any intruders. And WOW had I been doing a crappy job at that. My head turned in the direction the clanking was coming from and I saw two suits of armor fighting. I recognized one as number 66, but the other was foreign. Interesting.

66 laughed in an insane manner, the armor his soul was encased in making an echo-like noise. I couldn't hear everything, but it sounded like he was trying to taunt the other. He was being quite cruel, too. I jumped onto a ledge to get a closer view and to maybe hear the conversation. I recall a voice in my head telling me that it was rude to eavesdrop, but oh well. This was just too interesting, and I was curious.

"N-No! Brother would never lie to me!" a child's voice yelled, obviously determined. 66 chuckled, a smirk obviously hiding in his voice, "Haven't you been listening? He's not even your brother! I KNOW that I'm real, but you're just made up of all those fake memories. You have nothing to hold you to this world. I killed, therefore I am." My brow rose slightly and I felt a twinge pity for the other. From the little bit of dialogue I'd caught, the other suit was also a soul inside of a steel shell. _Should I intervene?_ I asked myself in my head. "Only if needs be," I whispered to myself, voicing my thoughts.

"I-I'm real! I know I am!" the other wailed as he tried to block 66's next attack. I vaguely wondered where his blood seal was. "Chest plate, back, head…" I whispered, reminding myself of all the places it could be. I readied my daggers and jumped out of my hiding place. 66 saw me nearly immediately and stopped fighting with the other. "My, my 66… What trouble have you gotten yourself into?" I chuckled, padding closer to where the two stood. Even in an elder form of myself, they were about two times bigger than I was. He gave a quick salute and answered quickly, "I was taking care of this intruder."

My long red hair bounced as I shook my head back and forth, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Bad boy. Go find the others, I'll handle it." He ran off in obedience, leaving me with the intruder. "W-Who are you?" he squeaked. A small purring noise came from my throat as I stared up at his helmet. "My name is Agony. What's yours?" I asked, smiling softly up at him. I was a child at heart, so I couldn't help myself. "W-Well.. I think it's Alphonse…" he muttered uneasily. I tilted my head slightly, "You think?"

He sat on the ground cross-legged and nodded, his metal clanking slightly. "Do you really believe what 66 said, Alphonse?" I asked, sympathy growing on me and I walked closer. As I got about two feet in front of the huge steel armor, I sat on my knees, still waiting for a reply. "I don't know what to believe anymore… He was right, though. I have no proof that I was ever really a human… And as amazing an alchemist as Edward is, it's not impossible," he whispered, a pang of desperateness in his undeveloped voice. It was soft as the clouds on a beautiful, sunny day. Probably not such a day for him…

"Do not let the world fill your thoughts with such things. They will cloud your judgment, and even though it is purely human to err, it is not something to be praised," I stated firmly. That was my opinion, even though I wasn't sure if the soulless got one, I was going to make sure it stood strong. "Do you.." he started, definitely uneasy about this. "Do you see or feel anything? Anything human about me?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Alphonse. But I already know the answer to my own question. I am nothing like a human. I am just a soulless puppet to be controlled by the one who created me," I said, looking down at my hands as I turned my body back the way it really looked. My TRUE form. Black hair fell around my face and my skin grew paler, though my arms held a little color in it still. They were not truly mine, though. They belonged to the little girl who'd tried to do a human transmutation. "I am a body without a soul. You are a soul without a body. We are opposites, yet we are the exact same. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

His voice held a spark of realization and he grabbed the tops of my arms in his leather-clad hands. "You're a homunculus! I thought they were just a myth!" he exclaimed, gripping me firmly, yet at the same time in a gentle more HUMAN way. "We are no myth. If we were, there would be no pain and no need for the stone," I choked out. "T-The stone? The Philosopher's Stone?" he asked eagerly, shaking my shoulders a little. I nodded, sending my glare back towards the ground. "What all do you know about it? Is there more than one way to get it? You know, without risking human lives?" he asked just as excited as the last time. "No." His hands fell away from my arms as I revealed my answer to him. He was probably disappointed in the fact that the only way to achieve a whole Philosopher's Stone was to give up human lives. A lot of human lives. "Why would you want the stone? To get your body back?" I asked. My voice cracking as I thought of everything I'd seen in the past six years. "Yes."

"I see…" I muttered, tears running a river down either cheek. "Trying to find it will only bring pain. But I wish you the best of luck on trying to achieve your goals. Come visit me sometime after you get your body, m'kay?" I said, trying to force a smile. "How can you be so sure? Even I'm doubtful," he said, leaning closer to me. "I don't know, Alphonse. Sometimes in life, there are things which cannot be answered."

"Will you try to answer one thing for me?" he asked in a hushed tone. I nodded, my tear-stricken face staring up to his metal one. "Why do you look so much like…" he trailed off, unable to even finish his sentence. I knew what he was asking me, though. During my talk with him, and through the information that he had a brother named Edward, his last name must've been Elric. "I was created after she died. Her little half sister Rikku attempted a human transmutation to bring her back, but nothing is equal in value to a human soul. You know that, don't you?"

His steel head made a noise as it shook up and down. I chuckled softly and smiled genuinely, "Good. You learned the hard way, but doing things the hard way makes one strong." I stood up, my dress and hair blowing in the wind slightly. "W-Where are you going?" I sighed at his question, though I didn't turn around. "I'm going back to the other homunculus. I suggest you find your brother. I'll see you again some day."

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
How have you been doing? It's been some time, and I feel this has been helping some. Do you really grant wishes? I still have to wonder... I wish my friend could have a wish instead of me. I feel he deserves it more than I, the soulless. The immortal. He was once human, and he is closer than I am to achieving his goals. I wish Alphonse had his body._

* * *

Atienne: Hehe. Cliffhanger.  
Alphonse: Sorry if I'm not myself! Had to go by the script.  
Atienne: I hope he's not too OOC TT^TT  
Agony: Well I feel human today.  
Alphonse: I do too...  
Atienne: Good, we all feel human. We can all go if someone says it.  
Agony: I said it last time, it's Al's turn.  
Alphonse: Reviews are much loved! Flames will be shoved into Colonel Mustang's glove.  
Atienne: Say the rest.  
Alphonse: Cookie of the week goes to Ranku-chan because she/he reviewed.  
Atienne: SERIOUSLY! ONLY ONE REVIEW?  
Agony: Atienne, calm down. I'll get Armstrong on you.  
Atienne: Yes, I'm sure calmness has-  
Armstrong: **rips shirt off **CALMNESS HAS RUN DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR MANY GENERATIONS!  
Atienne: I need a shower... Ja ne!


	5. Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA...**

* * *

******

Present 1917

My tears were all that I had at the time, them being the only thing I knew. It had been three years since Edward disappeared. It had confused me at first, but then I started having dreams. Strange dreams of a most definitely strange world. A place where machines ruled over alchemy? It had also been three years since Envy disappeared. Maybe he and Edward went to the same place, but I could be wrong…

Guess I'll never find out where they went. That is, unless they somehow found a way back. But that's a small star to search for in a universe of galaxies. If only there was a clue or a hint. But I know better, I know that my soulless existence is no game. That is the only thing that I am sure of. In this world, and most likely the next, there is no room for games. They are for children, and I no longer qualify.

My gaze turned up to the sky, then to the hooded figure in front of me. My own black cloak was there to shield me from the sun. The desert could be a cruel place, and besides, I wasn't about to let anybody see my tears. Especially the one my previous life had loved so much. I don't think he ever remembered she was dead. In fact, I knew he didn't. He was in the armor when Ed told him that Raevyn had died, and those four years were stripped when Ed brought him back.

"Hey Agony, you thirsty?" a voice cut into my thoughts. I blinked a couple times then nodded, not able to form words. I couldn't help but notice that his voice hadn't gotten any deeper from when he was ten. A clap rang out in the parched air and he crouched down, placing his hands onto the sand and then his hood fell back, his honey colored hair blown back a bit from the suddenness of the spring that erupted in front of us. To be honest, I was surprised he had trusted me for so long. He was scared to death of the thought of us homunculus, yet I was given his sympathy. Friendship…

My hand reached up to wipe my eyes before I pulled my head back and stepped forward to his side. "Nicely done, Alphonse," I smiled, staring up towards the top of the spring. "Thank you," he chuckled. A few stray droplets of water hit my face and I closed my eyes, my head still pointed towards the sky. I exhaled and reopened my eyes, then gasped when the ground began to rumble.

"L-Lior's in trouble!" I exclaimed and my eyes widened as I tried to keep my balance. Next thing I knew, Al had made tornadoes as we ran towards the growing remains of the town. "What's the plan?" I asked when we came to a stop. He shrugged. "Good plan…" I sighed in sarcasm. "Just do whatever comes naturally I guess!" he squeaked. I reached up and ruffled his hair, chuckling, "Ok, better plan. Good job." He gave a sheepish smile and then I saw what was happening. There was a huge transmutation circle with a ton of armored zombies crawling out. "Well… I can't say I DON'T love the smell of the undead in the morning," I smirked, then stared into his storm-grey eyes. "C'mon Alphonse. We've got work to do."

He nodded, a determined look plastered on his face, making me grin before we went down into the town. After we'd gotten down, we were both using alchemy to fight off the suits of armor that reminded me so much of how he used to be. Especially that one. There was one suit that just gave me chills because it was so similar.

_-Flashback-_

_Ed stared at me and pointed to his now flesh right arm. "What happened?" he asked softly, obviously noticing the tears that'd worked their way into my eyes. Why was I crying? Raevyn was the one who had loved Alphonse, not me. I had no connection… did I? Had Raevyn passed her emotions down to me? _

"_H-He… He used the Philosopher's Stone…" I managed to choke out, the warm tears beginning to boil over the rim. Ed's golden eyes widened to the size of china plates. "H-He WHAT?" My head bobbed up and down stiffly a couple times, knowing he'd heard exactly what I'd seen. "He sacrificed everything for you..." I sniffled, my eyes closing as I tried to dry my pools of depression. I was failing quite miserably, too. Rose was having a nervous breakdown. Between caring for the baby nestled in her arms and making sure Ed was ok, she was a wreck. Couldn't say I was much better, I'd just lost the one I loved the very most. I could swear there was sad music in the background. I don't know, maybe it was just me…_

_My face buried into my arms and I sobbed into the bare flesh, warmth flowing through my senses. I know Alphonse loved his big brother very much, but did he even think of the Equivalent Exchange? Who am I kidding… of course he did. And he accepted the consequences with open arms. As will Edward, judging by what he was doing. Shirtless and covered in transmutation circles drawn with nothing other than blood. "So you're going, too?" I growled as I stared at him. He offered an apologetic smile, "I'm bringing him back. His soul and his body should be together at the gate by now," he chuckled. My eyes widened slightly; I hadn't thought of that. "By the way," he snickered, giving a more devious and evil smirk now. "He loves you, too." My eyes were a big as saucers at that point. My cheeks were burning now, and that just made him laugh more. "I'll still be here, don't worry."_

_It was impossible to believe that, considering the main principle of alchemy. Although, the exchange wasn't exactly equal. "Hey, don't worry so much, Agony. Don't you trust me?" he questioned, chuckling nervously. Haha, no… but I couldn't REALLY say that. "Of course I do. Just… Be safe, Edward."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey Agony, you alright?" Winry's voice questioned as I woke up. "Hn?" I replied lazily. Then I started to comprehend the language and I nodded, "Heh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I just zoned out." Her brow rose and she pointed to a bed. I looked over her shoulder and saw Al asleep. "He's been out, too. What happened to you two? Finally got home and now all you do is sleep?" she chuckled, giving a signature smirk. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah.." I sighed, though chuckling while I did. "You really worried him, just blacking out like that in the middle of an armored zombies invasion. Are you sure you're alright?"

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
Thank you for granting my wishes these past years, though I have to ask. Where did Edward and Envy go? Will they come back?_

* * *

Atienne: BWA HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!  
Alphonse: What's with all the time skips? You're making me dizzy!  
Agony: yeah Ati-chan. Writer's block?  
Atienne: NO! Maybe... yes.. But anyways, yeah, this is the last time skip for a while I swear!  
Alphonse: Why was brother only in flashbacks? What happened to him?  
Atienne: He's small, so he gets a small part.  
Ed: *yells fron other side of the gate* WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN IN FLASHBACKS?  
Atienne: none other than you.  
Alphonse: review please!  
Agony: alright, because Ati-chan got TWO reviews this week, you get cookies AND smores ANDD a hug from Al and Ed.  
Atienne: and the winners ARE *drumroll* Kiki and Emily  
Alphonse: And, once again Ranku-chan!  
Atienne: prepare for huggles!


	6. The Other World

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, you know the drill. I don't own FMA or the characters. BUT Agony, Raevyn + Adryenne Adric, and Black Storm Disease belong to me. So does the State Alchemist name 'Black Storm' so BACK OFF.**_

* * *

_

_-Last Time in Amestris-_

"_Heh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I just zoned out." Her brow rose and she pointed to a bed. I looked over her shoulder and saw Al asleep. "He's been out, too. What happened to you two? Finally got home and now all you do is sleep?" she chuckled, giving a signature smirk. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah.." I sighed, though chuckling while I did. "You really worried him, just blacking out like that in the middle of an armored zombies invasion. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, cocking her head to the side._

_-Present-_

"Heh.. Yeah, I'm fine. I'll watch Alphonse, you look like you're starving," I chuckled. Her stomach growled in response, making us both laugh a bit. "Yeah, I'll leave you two alone. By the way, Granny and I thought you might like some clothes since your dress was a bit…er… exploded… So, anyway, there's an outfit over there that you can borrow if you'd like," she smiled. Pinako and Winry knew about who I was, and they promised to keep my secret. I wish I knew a way to repay them…

My legs stretched as I got up and looked over to where Winry was pointing. A black belly-shirt and a pair of sweatpants lay on a chair in the corner. She left and I went over to the chair, changing quickly before Al woke up. "Huh.. Perfect fit," I mumbled, staring down at the borrowed clothes. I was shocked, seeing as Winry was a bit bigger than I was. Not like it mattered, I could just shift my form, but it made Al freak out a bit, so I didn't do it often. "B-Brother…" he whispered, making me spin on my heels to look back at him, my eyes wide.

_-X-_

**Germany**

Ed looked at the suits of armor that the soldiers had been wearing when they attempted to cross the gate. His eyes focused solely on one of the suits. He was reminded of his brother, and wondered if his transmutation worked. He had never found out, but he wasn't dead. "Brother?" the metal echoed. Ed thought he was just crazy. Then the suit jumped up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug in the center of all the Germans that had guns and knew _very_ well how to use them. "Brother! It's been so long! How are you! Are you ok?" it asked, nuzzling his cheek. "A-Al?" the blond rasped. "Al, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Al released him from his steel grip. "There's something different about you. You got taller!" he exclaimed, noting his older brother had, indeed, grown a couple inches. "Al," he started, giving a normal face, the scrunching it up in anger. "WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD STILL BE A PIPSQUEAK WHEN I'M EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD?" he screeched, waving his arms over his head in his fit. Then a gunshot rang out. They two ducked down and Al huffed, "You haven't changed at all, Brother. Still causing trouble." Ed growled at him, "Save the lecture, we gotta get out of here." Al nodded and after Ed got on his back, he picked up one of the suits and threw it at the shooters, running as fast as possible. After they were safe, they sat on a hill a ways from the building.

"So, what're you doing back in this armor?" Ed asked, staring up at the head. "I transmuted part of my soul into it. The other suits started an attack on Lior, and when they started going back I did alchemy and TADA! Now I'm here," Al explained. Ed blinked, "Oh, ok… So, how is everybody?" Al chuckled, "Well, Winry's fine, the Colonel is himself, and Agony WAS helping me look for you. How's everyth-" his sentence was cut short. The armor started to tremble and Ed got a worried look. "W-What's wrong?" he asked. "My alchemy's wearing off, I've got to go, Brother."

_-2 days earlier-_

_"So then word of the Hero of the people alchemist spread from a few people to across the entire continent," Ed chuckled, then stopped as his friend started coughing. "You know, you should become a novelist with the stories you tell," the other laughed again as his coughing stopped. Ed's brow rose, "You saying you don't believe me?" Then the younger blond started listing off reasons why alchemy and Ed's 'world' could never be real. Ed turned in the seat to look back at him and started a sentence, but didn't finish because of the loud crashing noise made by the car hitting a tree._

_The two got out and Ed started waving his hands in the air, yelling for anybody who heard to stop. He soon turned as the younger broke into another small coughing fit. "You alright, Alfons?" he asked as a cart came to a stop. "It's just a little cold," he smiled, waving it off. Ed looked back to the man driving the cart. "You goin' to the carnival?" he asked them. Ed nodded, "We sure are."_

_The man nodded and chuckled, "We are, too. Get in, if you don't mind ridin' with gypsies." Ed and Alfons jumped in the back and Ed smiled at one of them, "So, what kind of show are you ladies setting up?" She got close to him, her lips only two inches from his, "You name it. Singing, dancing, theater…" She trailed off as he started to blush from the closeness. Alfons looked at two girls that were holding their hoods over their heads to cover their eyes from view. "What's your act?" he asked one, noting the other was pale skinned. VERY pale skinned, at that. About like his, just a half-a-shade lighter. "She's a fortune teller, and she ALWAYS gets it right," the first woman stated. The one beside her leaned in and smirked, "She'll find out all those secrets you don't want anybody to know."_

_Alfons smiled and stared at her, getting a small glimpse of her face as he questioned her, "Can you do mine?" Ed growled at his friend, "Stop it. Do you know how unscientific that is?" _

_-? PoV-_

_Unscientific? He sounded like someone I used to know… A long time ago, when I was still with my sister. Noa looked at me when he grumbled about how unreal her gift was, then put her hand on the blond's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled it back to grasp her hood. "Y-You're just like us.. You have no home," she gasped. I knew 'us' meant her and I. We were as close as Sister and I, only my sister and I only knew each other for four short years. _

_We were separated by the gate in a failed attempt at alchemy. After that, the Roma found me and raised me. It'd been 13 years since I last saw Sister. I hoped she was alright. My eyes widened as I took a closer look at the scientist. A little light bulb in my mind went off and I finally realized that he wasn't just a doppelganger. That WAS my friend from a long time ago. _

"_Edward.." I finally whispered, staring at him. Golden blond hair and matching eyes, that was enough to amount to a huge sign that said 'SON OF HOHENHEIM' right there. The other Roma began singing, but me and Noa stayed silent. They barely remembered we were all there. Ed looked over at me and blinked, seeing enough of my face as I pulled the hood back slightly, though not fully off my head. My green eyes were reflected in his slowly widening golden orbs. "Adryenne? I-Is that really you?" he stuttered, having a bit of trouble believing it, "This is where you've been all these years?" _

_My head slowly nodded up and down and Noa gave me a look. "You know him?" she asked in a whisper. "Yes," I replied, noting the shocked look on the other blond's face. He looked like Ed's brother, but I could easily tell it wasn't him. This was a full-blooded German; blond hair and blue eyes. His face scrunched up and he looked away, his eyes showing betrayal. Hmm… Interesting._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, bending slightly so my face was close to his. He didn't look at me, but he mumbled a question, "Don't tell me you-" I cut him off and finished his sentence. "Believe in his crazy other world thing? Yes, I do. My little sister is in that world. I grew up there, but then one of my attempts at alchemy failed and I ended up here," I whispered into his ear so nobody else could hear me. I'd never told anybody about that. Not even Noa. So, why did I get the urge to tell him? I didn't even know him! _

"_Hey, Ed, how is Raevyn, anyways?" I asked, smiling hopefully. His eyes filled with guilt and he looked down away from me, "Sh-She…" he choked out, tears starting to form. Noa touched his shoulder again and she gasped. My eyes widened, tears fogging my vision. I knew that look anywhere. The look on Noa's face could only mean one thing. Death. "Raevyn.. She…She's dead?" I asked silently, hoping I wasn't right. Please don't be right! Please! Ed nodded to confirm my thoughts. "Y-Yeah. She died a few years ago." My face buried into my palms and I sobbed silently into them. A gentle touch reached my arms and I whined softly. I looked up slightly to see the other Al's hand and an apologetic look on his face._

"_H-How? How did she die?" I growled slightly, my gaze flickering to Ed. "She got sick. She was very sick for almost six months, and then right on her eighth birthday, she died. The doctor claimed it was because of a rare disease your mother had passed on that caused her heart to rupture… but I don't believe that. I heard them mumbling about a very rare disease.. Called Black Storm disease.." he trailed off, not wanting to say the rest, but he didn't have to. I knew very well about the disease, and so did she. It was the consequence for using the type of alchemy she did. _

"_She knew she was dying, too. She begged all of us to say she had to leave to become a state alchemist. Didn't want Al to know until he was old enough to handle it… At her funeral, the only thing they wrote on her headstone was 'Black Storm Alchemist'. She was honored by the military because of you two's relation to Havoc."_

_The cart stopped and we all parted ways. Two of the girls took Noa and started to walk away, and I went with them. Noa was the closest to family I had now. _

_-X-_

**Amestris**

_-Agony PoV-_

Al woke up with a start, panting and shaking his head, his eyes wide. I glanced back at him and padded over beside the bed, kneeling beside it. "Well, someone had a rough dream. What was it about?" I asked, giving a smile. He turned his head to look at me, "I wasn't asleep.. Brother, he's alive!" My smile spread across my face, "Soul transmutation?" I chuckled. He nodded, a determined look on his face. "He's in some other world, Agony… But he's alive and alright.." he smiled slightly. I brushed a strand of hair out of his face and laid my chin on the edge of the bed next to his shoulder, "That's good." He nodded and looked up his storm-grey gaze focusing on the ceiling as he sighed. "Agony?" he asked in a small voice. "Mhm?" I replied, knowing that he was about to ask a very big question. "Do you think Raevyn will ever come home?"

My eyes widened slightly. I hated to lie to him, but he was just…so…happy. But I decided against it. I wouldn't tell him about me, but his body was 13, and he was the same age in his memories. It was time to tell him. "Alphonse, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
Why did he have to ask now? Why did you make answering this question so hard on me? Please help me answer in a way that won't make him cry... I hate seeing him so upset.._

Atienne:Ok, 2,083 words!WOOOOOTTT!  
Alphonse: **blinks** you honestly scare me sometimes.  
Adryenne: Bout freakin' time Ati-chan!  
Atienne: **sweatdrops** hehe, sorry, but I needed a good start first.  
Ed: **sighs** so, who gets cookies this time?  
Atienne: Ah, yesh. Ranku-chan, yes I am spoiling you. You deserve it!  
Alphonse: Blackdragon Immortal also gets a cookie  
Atienne: **sighs** And Your Mom also gets a cookie. BTW, really? you say that enought during the day, now on FF too? REALLY?  
Alfons: Atienne, calm down.  
Adryenne: So, who am I getting paired with **suspicious look O.o**  
Atienne: uhmmmm...  
Ed: you haven't decided yet, have you -_-  
Atienne: TT^TT leave me alone, shrimp!  
Ed: **vein pops on head** THAT'S JUMBO SHRIMP TO YOU!  
Armstrong: **appears and rips shirt off** MATCHMAKING IS A TECHNIQUE THAT HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!  
Everyone: **sweatdrop**  
Atienne: Ok... If you have any suggestions on who Adryenne should be paired with, put it in teh review!  
Adryenne: **huggles Alfons** aww, Alfons needs love too ya know!


	7. Suprises The Good and the Bad

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own. wont anytime soon_

* * *

___

-Last Time in Amestris-

_"Agony?" he asked in a small voice. "Mhm?" I replied, knowing that he was about to ask a very big question. "Do you think Raevyn will ever come home?" _

_My eyes widened slightly. I hated to lie to him, but he was just…so…happy. But I decided against it. I wouldn't tell him about me, but his body was 13, and he was the same age in his memories. It was time to tell him. "Alphonse, there's something I need to tell you."_

**Present**

His dark grey orbs flickered like a dying flame as he blinked and sat up, "W-What is it?" I stood up and motioned for him to follow me, walking outside with him not far behind me. Our footsteps rang out in unison while we walked down the road. There was silence for quite a while. Then he spoke up. "Where are we going, Agony?" he asked. I stayed quiet until we got to the cemetery where his mother had been buried.

"Read this headstone," I told him, pointing to one that was very new and only had two words on it. "Black Storm," he mumbled. "I remember mom taking us to that funeral, though nobody would tell me who was dead. Why did you want to show me this?"

_-X-_

**Germany**

Ed walked into the apartment with a small, yet noticeable smile plastered to his face. "Something good happen?" Alfons asked him. Noa and I looked over our shoulders to see him and he smiled bigger. "I saw my brother today."

My eyes widened and I dropped the plate I'd been washing, the let out a sharp gasp when it shattered onto the floor. I quickly started to pick up the pieces, not caring about them cutting my hand. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry… I d-don't know what g-got into me," I apologized while stuttering from the sudden shock, muttering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again, trembling slightly from blood loss. A pale hand grabbed my wrist gently and cautiously pulled the shards of broken glass out of my grip, letting them fall to the ground.

"Shh.. It's fine. You shouldn't pick them up like that or you'll get hurt… worse.." Alfons said softly and he gently pulled me to my feet. "C'mon," he smiled. "I think I have the things necessary to wrap that for you." I nodded shakily and followed him into the bathroom. He slowly reached for my hand and ran some cold water, cleaning all the blood off my hands before pulling out a first-aid kit and wrapping them expertly. "There ya go, Adryenne," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood that had set. "Why did you drop the plate? Did Edward say something?" he questioned with a more serious look.

"I-I really am sorry. Just him mentioning his brother, it shocked me," I replied, not realizing he was still holding my hands in his. "It's fine. You just looked scared," he stated, brushing a stray lock of chocolate-colored hair behind my ear. I felt a blush starting to creep up onto my face and I blinked, my bright green eyes being reflected as they stared into his. He had a red tint to his cheeks, as well, though he was better at hiding it than I was. I gave a small smile as the room gave off an awkward vibe. Just then, as I was staring up at him, something rammed into my back and sent me crashing into him. But that's not why my eyes became bigger than saucers. My lips were smashed onto his from the impact of whatever hit me and sent him into the wall.

We stayed like for what seemed an eternity until I managed to pull away and run out after giving a brief "thanks" for wrapping my wounds. Ed just snickered as he saw me and I glared daggers in his direction. "You did that, didn't you?" I hissed, though quiet enough that Alfons wouldn't hear. He was probably still in the bathroom, standing there shocked. My lips held a strange tingling feeling, causing me to wonder why that had felt so good. Alfons walked out of the bathroom finally, holding his index and middle fingers over his lips.

_-X-_

**Amestris**

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom, who are all these people?" a small Alphonse asked the taller brunette standing beside him. "They're military," was all she said in response. She had promised the girl she wouldn't tell him until he was ready to handle her death. Raevyn had suggested the age of thirteen, so that's when Trisha would tell him, but not now. Not at such a fragile age._

"_What're they doing here? Who died?" he asked another question, only getting silence as an answer. He decided to give up and looked as the casket was carried to where the grave had been dug. Even Edward knew who had passed on, but nobody that knew Alphonse was supposed to tell him. The age of seven was much too young to lose someone so close. _

_The girl would be missed very much, but nobody could mention her name. They said she was a State Alchemist with the alias 'Black Storm'. Her relationship to Jean Havoc got her a place in the military and the name. Her headstone had her alias on it, nothing more. Just those two empty words.._

_Alphonse still had so many questions about why they were at this funeral and who died, but he kept them contained. He thought it might be rude to prod, so he kept quiet. He didn't like to be rude and he tried to be as polite as possible. _

_-End Flashback-_

"The girl who was put here… in this grave… She grew up here in Risembool. She caught a rare disease that caused the protons and electrons to overwork. They soon turned black from malnourishment and collided in a terrible form, causing electricity to form inside her body and destroy her from the inside-out. That girl's name was Raevyn Adric," I told him, tears returning to my eyes. His eyes widened in shock and… guilt? "Rae-Rae? Sh-She's dead?" he choked out, streams of depression forming on either of his cheeks. I nodded to him and looked down at my feet. "Y-Yeah."

"Why wasn't I there? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he screamed to the sky. I'd never known him to get so upset in mine or Raevyn's memories. I tried to blink my tears away when I answered him, "She didn't want you to know. She hated to see or know that you were crying. You know that, don't you?"

"B-But I loved her… Why did she have to die?" he wailed and fell to his knees, sobbing into his palms. I knelt down beside him and hugged him gently around his middle. He returned the favor, crying into my shoulder. One of my hands went up and tangled into his hair, stroking through it slowly as I tried to comfort him. "Shhh… Don't cry, Alphonse.. Please don't cry," I whispered into his ear. He continued to cry, though it was slowing quietly. My fingers found the upper part of his back and I ran them up and down the way his mother used to. "Is that why you look so much like her?"

"Huh?" I replied to his question. He looked up, his eyes starting to get a bit bloodshot already. "Are you Raevyn's homunculus?" he repeated his question in a different way. Wow, he was smart. I should've known he wouldn't have missed a thing. "Yes," I sighed. "It's no wonder you're so different from the other homunculus. The only one she could ever be mean to was Ed."

* * *

Atienne: Lol, she's evil to Ed, just wait.  
Ed: O.O I'm scared.  
Agony: big thanks to meMonster1544 for reviewing. and btw, one of your ideas was right, but I'm not telling.  
Adryenne:WHAT THE HECK! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME KISS HIM!  
Alfons: That was... different..  
Atienne: hehehehehe... It was interesting  
Adryenne: sigh... Well, REVIEW!IT WON"T KILL YA!


	8. New Emotions

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own. If I did, it would be VERY scary. Trust me.

* * *

_-Last time in Amestris-_

"_B-But I loved her… Why did she have to die?" he wailed and fell to his knees, sobbing into his palms. I knelt down beside him and hugged him gently around his middle. He returned the favor, crying into my shoulder. One of my hands went up and tangled into his hair, stroking through it slowly as I tried to comfort him. "Shhh… Don't cry, Alphonse.. Please don't cry," I whispered into his ear. He continued to cry, though it was slowing quietly. My fingers found the upper part of his back and I ran them up and down the way his mother used to. "Is that why you look so much like her?"_

"_Huh?" I replied to his question. He looked up, his eyes starting to get a bit bloodshot already. "Are you Raevyn's homunculus?" he repeated his question in a different way. Wow, he was smart. I should've known he wouldn't have missed a thing. "Yes," I sighed. "It's no wonder you're so different from the other homunculus. The only one she could ever be mean to was Ed."_

**Present**

"That may be the reason," I muttered, drawing him a bit closer. A little light bulb in went off in my mind and I smirked inwardly. "But right now, I'm focusing on cheering you up." He was about to say something, but before he could I pinned him down and tickled his sides, grinning at him as he was forced to laugh. Alphonse squeaked slightly and giggled in his child-like way, squirming and trying to get away. "A-Agony! S-Stop!" he squealed in between small laughs. "Are you happy yet?" I chuckled, still tickling him. A genuine smile made its way to my lips and I stopped slowly, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "Don't be sad. Okay?" He nodded and hugged me tight.

"Good. Now c'mon, it's going to rain soon. We need to go back before it gets too bad,' I stated, standing up and pulling him with me. With his body being four years younger than his soul, he was easy to pick up. My hand reached out to brush the dirt off of his (previously Ed's) clothes, beaming slightly as I accomplished my task. Thunder accompanied our footsteps when we were about halfway to the Rockbells' and it started to drizzle. "Eep!" I shrieked and pulled him behind me, now running.

"Agony! It's just rain, we aren't going to melt!" a voice called from behind. I turned to Al, smiling sheepishly as I slowed down again. Oops, bet I looked pretty stupid trying to run from the rain. "S-Sorry.. It's j-just c-c-cold," I stammered, dropping his hand. He then pulled off the red coat and put it over my shoulders, "There, no need to scream."

My cheeks tingled and I knew I was blushing. I pulled the edges of the coat closed over my chest and smiled and we walked side by side. "I'm sorry about Raevyn, Alphonse. I really am," I whispered, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault she died." I reached for his hand, "It's not yours, either, so if you start beating yourself up for her death I'll strap you to a bed and tickle you all day. Got it?"

_-X-_

**Germany**

It'd been three days and he still hadn't let it go. THREE DAYS and he was still laughing about it. I finally knew why Sister was always so mean to him. He deserved it! It was so bad that Alfons had started avoiding me as if his life had depended on it. But, it was time. We had to talk. Now. I found him sitting at the table, looking over one of his many rocket designs. "Hey," I said, hoping he wouldn't get up and run off somewhere. He quickly looked up at me and swallowed visibly, "Um, h-hey Adryenne."

There was a small, quiet noise as I sat down across from him. "Why've you been avoiding me?" I asked, looking at the blueprint that covered most of the table. "I-I haven't been avoiding you," he chuckled nervously, his cheeks darkening. My brow rose and I glared back up at him with my sarcastic face, "Oh, really? So why do you keep running away every time you see me?"

"I've been busy," he muttered, trying hard to be convincing. "I don't believe you, Alfons. Is it because of what Ed did the other day?" I asked, leaning close to him. Who knew Alfons could be more stubborn than Ed. He huffed and looked down, avoiding my gaze, "Yes…" I sighed, scooting the chair over beside him so I could look at the design the right way. "Hmm.." I exhaled, not caring when he stiffened slightly.

"You act as if you hated it," I stated, looking back at his face. "E-Eh? W-Well.. I…um," he stuttered, his eyes widening slightly. This made me want to smirk, but I restrained myself. "So?" I grinned, leaning closer to him. My actions caused him to blush about seven shades of red. It was fun to make him squirm, and it turns out I knew which buttons to press. "I-I… I," he started to speak. Not for long. "I think you liked it, Alfons."

He started to scoot the chair away, but I grabbed his sleeve and pressed my lips to his again. It felt great to do it from my own free will. My bandaged hand stung a bit from how tightly I'd gripped his shirt. I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me into his lap. That was a shock because DANG he just didn't look that strong! My turn to blush. After a couple minutes I swallowed and pulled back, leaving my forehead against his and staring into his bright blue eyes. "Sehe?" I panted slightly for air, speaking to him in German. "Ich wusste es hat euch gefallen."

Alfons offered a faint smile, "I never said I hated it.."

* * *

Ed: HEY!  
Atienne: sorry Ed, didn't have a place for you in this chappie. By the way...  
Agony: Oh, god... Here she goes..  
Atienne: **rants** WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY REVIEW? THE LAST CHAPTER COULDN'T HAVE BEEN _THAT_ BAD!  
Alfons: O.O sheesh, Ati-chan. Maybe they're busy.  
Atienne: well, I apologize if you were too busy and you didn't read it, but if you DID read it and didn't review then NO SOUP FOR YOU!  
Adryenne: this is Fanfiction, not Seinfeld. There is no soup nazi.  
Alfons: HEY! NO INSULTS!  
Adryenne: they aren't insulting you. Just your country.  
Atienne: ok, people. this time REVIEW!

Sehe? Ich wusste es hat euch gefallen- See? I knew you liked it.


	9. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** don't own.

* * *

_-Last time in Amestris-_

"_Agony! It's just rain, we aren't going to melt!" a voice called from behind. I turned to Al, smiling sheepishly as I slowed down again. Oops, bet I looked pretty stupid trying to run from the rain. "S-Sorry.. It's j-just c-c-cold," I stammered, dropping his hand. He then pulled off the red coat and put it over my shoulders, "There, no need to scream."_

_My cheeks tingled and I knew I was blushing. I pulled the edges of the coat closed over my chest and smiled and we walked side by side. "I'm sorry about Raevyn, Alphonse. I really am," I whispered, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault she died." I reached for his hand, "It's not yours, either, so if you start beating yourself up for her death I'll strap you to a bed and tickle you all day. Got it?"_

**Present**

Al smiled as he looked down at his feet, "Yeah… Sorry." My brow rose slightly. Were all Als like this? Saying sorry when it wasn't needed? This made me laugh a bit. "Al… Why are you apologizing?" I chuckled, turning my head to him. He blinked and shrugged, his grey eyes holding the tiniest bit of confusion. "What happened to the Alphonse I know? The one who ALWAYS has to think things through?" I asked him, lacing my fingers with his as the Rockbell residence came into my line of sight. "I guess it's just normal for me to apologize for things like that.."

"Trivial things?" I said, narrowing the words 'things like that'. He nodded, the stray droplets of rain shaking off of his hair. "I guess saying sorry for apologizing so much is a bit stupid, isn't it?" he mumbled, giving a sheepish smile. I sighed and mock-punched his arm with my free hand, "Yes, it is. That just proves my point." A flash of silver came across my sight and there was a sharp pain in my head. "There you are! We were worried!" an angry Winry spouted. My back found it's way to the ground and I rubbed the now healing place on my forehead. "Geez, Winry! Someone would think you caught me trying to kill the poor boy! It's REALLY bad if it hurts someone like me!"

The wrench that had just about knocked my head off lay innocently in my lap as I sat up. Winry growled slightly while I pushed myself to my feet, being helped by a shaking Alphonse. "Have you not noticed that it's NIGHT? You didn't even say anything! Just left!" she screamed. I sighed as I was helped up into the house and returned the killer wrench, "Sor-ry! Nobody gave me the memo saying I had to have permission to leave." Winry pointed her wrench at me in a menacing way. "Well, now you know. Don't forget it!" she spat. "Pfft. I'll be lucky if I can remember my own freaking name!"

_-X-_

**Germany**

The door opened and I turned to see a depressed looking Alfons. My mind fluttered to a stage of worry, "A-Al? What's wrong?" The tall blond ignored me, stepping to the small room him and Edward shared and stuffing a few days' worth of clothes into his briefcase. I padded towards the door, my stomach twisting in knots. Ed looked at Alfons strangely. The familiar blue orbs were darkened with sadness as he stood up, making his way back out of the apartment. "You've got to stop making those rockets! All those people want them for is to attack my world!" Ed called, following him down the stairs.

A flash of movement and he was knocked back, bones crunching as they hit the sharp corners. There was also a loud caughing fit, followed by blood. The crimson pool on Alfons's hand made my eyes widen. "You have no right to tell me anything! This is my world, and I want there to be proof that I lived in it!" he screeched before running out the door. Tears formed on my lashes and I ran out after him, gripping his arm harshly when I caught up. "What is wrong with you?" He kept his gaze directed away from me, trying to pull his arm free. "I'm fine. It's just a little cough," he replied. My eyes narrowed and I squeezed his arm harder. "Alfons," I growled. "A **LITTLE** cough does not bring blood." He relaxed and sighed softly," I know…"

My hand uncurled from his jacket slowly, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" An arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close against him as he started walking. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Looks like I can't avoid that now," he rasped. My eyes squeezed shut as I leaned against him, following him to the factory. "I worry about EVERYTHING. You should've told me about this." I felt rain starting to fall as he spoke, "It wasn't important.."

My arm wrapped around his middle and I sighed, "Of course was important. You're DYING, Alfons. How would that not be important?" How could it not be? More improtantly, how could he not THINK it was important? "True.." he muttered under his breath. I stopped him and got up on my tip-toes, kissing his nose. "No more secrets like that, alright?" I sniffled, tears starting to blur my vision. His lips curled up into a sad smile, "Alright…"

"How much longer do you have?"

"Not long."

_-X-_

**Amestris**

My eyes fluttered open to see Al towering over me, but tunred away. I also saw another figure that I recognized. Wait….Make that two. "J-Just do it! I want to go where mommy is!" Wrath growled from inside an enlarged Gluttony's mouth. Blood sprayed everywhere as I sat up. "W-Wrath?" I squeaked, jumping up to my feet. Wrath looked away from me, waiting for Al to do his alchemy. "Want help?" I asked, walking up beside the brunet. He nodded slightly and looked down at the transmutation circle on the ground. Two claps rang out and we both crouched down, slamming out palms into the ground.

* * *

_My Dearest Stars,  
Hello. How are you? It's been quite a while. I guess all has been well...ish.. Help us find Alphonse's brother... Possibly my sister? Maybe?_

* * *

Atienne: HAI! I gots some reviewwwssss! Yay!  
Ed: sorry Ems. No love for you. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!  
Atienne: eh-heh. sorry Ems. No cookies either. I ran out of cookies. Besides, you don't count.  
Alphonse:So. you know what this chapter means. this little fic is about over :O  
Adryenne: NOOOOESSSS! Wait, why do I care?  
Alfons: NO! i has to DIE!  
Atienne: yup. your gonna die. maybe.  
ALphonse: well. you know the drill. REVIEW! WE WILL BE TORTURED!  
Atienne: You kill me when you no review TT^TT  
Agony: yup. That means no update until i get at LEAST 3. More would be nice *hopeful*  
Alfons: *pats Ati-chan's head* it's ok. they'll review... i promise. if they don't review, then I'll make myself cry.  
Ed: O_o that'll be creepy. PLS DON"T MAKE HIM CRY!  
Atienne: by the way, just in case you didn't realize, Anonymous Reviews are enabled! PLZ REVIEW!


	10. The Beginning of the End

**DONT OWN!**

* * *

**Last Time in Amestris**

_My eyes fluttered open to see Al towering over me, but turned away. I also saw another figure that I recognized. Wait….Make that two. "J-Just do it! I want to go where mommy is!" Wrath growled from inside an enlarged Gluttony's mouth. Blood sprayed everywhere as I sat up. "W-Wrath?" I squeaked, jumping up to my feet. Wrath looked away from me, waiting for Al to do his alchemy. "Want help?" I asked, walking up beside the brunet. He nodded slightly and looked down at the transmutation circle on the ground. Two claps rang out and we both crouched down, slamming our palms into the ground._

_-X-_

**Present Germany**

"Hey, can you hand me that?" a voice called me out of my thoughts. I blinked, becoming alert of the situation I was in and looked where Alfons was pointing. I picked up the wrench and held it out for him, shaking my head of all nostalgia. "You alright, Adryenne?" he asked while adding the finishing touches to the rocket in front of him. "Yeah.. I'm fine. What're all of these rockets for?" I mumbled, staring at the few rockets he'd been working on. "Eh, let's just say I couldn't sleep," he chuckled, almost nervously.

This made me sigh softly, "Alfons… How many nights awake does it take to make THREE rockets?" He stopped for a second then looked back at me, "A-A lot." My hands worked to pull my dress up as I went to his side, hugging him tightly. "Just don't die until after you see these fly, got it?" I sniffled, trying to stifle my tears. "Don't worry so much," he mumbled. "I told you, I still have a few years. I won't die." "Why three?" I asked as I pulled away, going back down to where I was supposed to be. "Hmm?" he blinked as he started to work again. "Why not just finish on the one? Why make three?" I repeated, wording myself better. "I just had the feeling that I'd need them.. hard to explain it much better than that," he chuckled slightly. "We'd better get out of here. Eckhart will be here soon."

My head bobbed once stiffly and I heard a noise as he closed the hatch on the rocket, then moved the extras into another room, leaving the biggest one out of Eckhart. "Alright, c'mon." It was then that the woman stepped into the room, an entire infantry behind her and crowding onto the airship. I paid no attention to them as a golden glow bathed over us. I stared up at the familiar glow and gasped. What were these people about to do? After everyone was on the ship, I heard a crash. "Ed?" I gasped, seeing the golden-blond locks. Alfons chuckled slightly, "Well, looks like we don't have to pick him up."

_-X-_

**Amestris **

There was a bright golden flash as our alchemy started to work. Wrath and Gluttony were transmuted and I saw a blurred line of red. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" I near-yelled. Al shook his head and blinked as the mass of metal crashed. "Wh-who…" I muttered, then saw golden hair, my eyes growing to the size of saucers. Alphonse gasped loudly, "B-Brother!" I glanced at the grey-eyed boy beside me and then nodded, both of us dashing to the older one's side. He looked up at us slowly and smiled softly, "Hey, guys.."

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
Thank you._

* * *

Atienne: Don't kill me for a short chapter! But please review!  
Agony: she got writer's block... again...  
Alphonse: Well, time to write for your other story...  
Atienne: **sniffles** Sorry.. Couldn't think of anything to do in this.. end of fic stress...  
Alfons: it's ok Ati-chan.. You'll be alright..  
Adryenne: yeah, you'll be fine.


	11. Goodbye, My Love

**Amestris**

"You idiot!" I yelled, marching up to Ed and bashing him over the head with my fist. "Hey, what was that for?" he whined, rubbing the bump forming where I'd hit him. I growled slightly at him, "You said you'd still be here! You lied and worried everybody! We all thought you were dead until about a week ago when Al saw you!" I shrieked, tears flowing down my cheeks. Even if Edward and Raevyn didn't get along very well, she still thought of him as a brother. Because of her thinking, I had the same impression of him. After I'd met him and followed him and Al on their journey for their bodies, that role was definitely one he fit in. Al whined slightly, "T-This is all my fault.." Ed's eyes widened and he stared up at Al, "So you're the one? You made the gate on this side?"

With that, Al started to cry and he ran away. Ed tried to go after him, "Al!" He couldn't move though, his automail leg had broken on the way here. "Don't worry, I'll find him," I said, giving a smile before running after the caramel-haired boy. It took me a while, and a lot of breath to find him. The military was already out, though, shooting at the huge airship. _Way to bring your quarrels home with you, Edward… thanks a lot.._

_-X-_

-LATER-

So, this crazy woman Eckhart was defeated, but where were Ed and Al? I hadn't seen them since Roy told the soldiers that there was no need to fire anymore. I carefully looked around and then ran up the walls and to the airship, bounding up beside of Mustang. Ed and Al had finally appeared and I blinked slightly. Ed separated the big rock pillar that we were all standing on, making Al immediately rush towards him. It was to absolutely no avail, for Roy was holding him back, "B-Brother! What are you doing?" Ed replied with a small chuckle, "That should be enough alchemic material… to get yourselves down." My eyes widened at that. So… Ed was just going to leave us again? "What about you?" Roy asked. "Where will you go?"

My steps were I silent as I walked directly behind them. "Yeah, Ed… What about you?" I asked quietly. Al and I were both crying.. Just great.. "Well, I'm going to take what's left of these soldiers home." Al's face scrunched up, "WHY? YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO WITH THEM!" I blinked slightly and put a hand on his shoulder, "Alphonse.. Calm down.." I muttered, helping General Mustang hold him back. "I have to go back and destroy the gate on that side. I need you to stay here and destroy it on this side, so the portal can never be opened again.." the now-tallish blond explained. "WHAT ABOUT WINRY? DON'T YOU KNOW SHE MISSES YOU, TOO?" Al screeched, tears flowing evenly down his face. Ed smiled sadly, holding the new automail out to his side and making a fist, "Tell her I said thanks… She always did make the best." He turned, going into the ship and disappearing from sight.

"WAIT! BROTHER, NO! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! YOU CAN'T GO AGAIN!" he screamed as the ship took off, separating from us. I looked around quickly and gently pulled Roy away from Al. "C'mere," I grunted, picking up the smaller boy and slinging him over my shoulder. He squeaked and squirmed slightly. "Be still!" I growled at him before I jumped up, using alchemy to help me get up to the ship, then set him on it. He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, "W-Wait, Agony… Come with us.." I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'd love to. But I can't…" He sniffled, tears returning, "W-What? Why not?"

"I'm a homunculus, remember? I'd be changed into something else..I'm sorry, Alphonse…" I sighed, starting to leave again. He grabbed my arm again, this time tighter, and pulled me close to him. His lips pressed onto mine for a good few seconds before he pulled away, "I love you.. If I never see you again, I want to make sure you know that.." I smiled and kissed him again gently, "I love you, too… I have to go, you're getting close to the gate now." I ran away and towards the back, jumping off and letting myself fall to the cold, hard, and in my case, bone-crushing ground. I sighed, not feeling like getting up. The one dream I'd had for the past ten years was finally a reality. Even if I DID die now, it wouldn't matter. I was happy, and I was loved. I allowed my eyes to close and I sighed happily, letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

_Dear Stars,  
I feel that this is the end for me. My ten years have been pleasant, and I thank you. For granting my wishes.. I have one more before my mind returns to its original soul... Remember me.._

* * *

GASP! It's over?  
Why yes, it is. And, yes. I killed Agony, my favorite little homunculus.. Poor her... I'm very sorry if the last chappie sucked, and I'm sorry if this one sucked, but I get a TON of stress at the end of a fic.. SRYYY! So, please, leave reviews for meh. Please?

BTW I know i didn't put this before, but I NO PWN FMA


End file.
